User blog:Immortalchild13/corpse party: the last blood drop
hi! just wanted to say that im sorry that i couldnt make storys lately ive been a little....busy. but HEY im back to do more!!! so im gonna shut up and make the story!! scene 1 part2: blood is read... ﻿ As i clutch to carmens arm i start to tremble in fear into the deep, dark hallway but i try to stay focus. all i could see was broken floorboards, rotten walls and rusty windows all covered in blood. what is this place? this looks like a school, and whats with all the blood? how come carmen isnt shocked by this? carmens face looked plain and pale....she was never pale in her entire life and she kept on staring at everything. The blood, the floor and the dark hallway. so basically...we were both terrified but carmen didnt show it. "carmen?" C: "yea" "you look pale....are you ok?" C: "oh....yea.....im fine..." "oh..." carmen and i stayed quiet through the rest of the journey but i was getting tired of walking around all the time so i had to do something. " carmen i think we should split up, you go left and ill go right no excuses just do it!" C: " but-" " NOW CARMEN" carmen stayed quiet and did as i said. i felt kinda mean that i said that, but shes always used to me yelling...no matter how annoying it is. as i walked across the hallway by myself i started to check a few rooms...they were all the same, old, rotton and bloody. but there was this one room that coaght my eye, i didn't know why but it just looked....different, so i entered the room. everything look the same but i couldnt believe what i saw first. i scream in horror as i saw a dead body in the middle of the floor. there was dry blood surrounding the body, the body had a school uniform on it, it was a girls and she had a piece of paper in its bony right hand, i decided to take the piece of paper but it was trapped in her stiff, bony hand, so i tryed to prye it out. luckily i managed to grab it and read the whole thing. it said... "dont trust them, dont your friends....dont trust HER!" what the hell is going on? who the fuck is this? i wanna get outta here! as i walk to the door it was suddenly locked, then suddenly in the window mirror reflection i saw abright blue glow. iwas to scared to turn around so i started yelling and banging on the door but the light was getting closer, i started pushing the door in fear but there was no budge and the glow was about two feet away from me. i knew this was gonna be the end for me so i had no choice but to turn around, i closed my eyes and slowly turned around, i slowly open my eyes until i fall backwards landing onto the floor.my head landed first so i was unconscious, i couldn't remember much but when i woke up i found myself in the infimary room, on a bed. i saw a strange man sitting in the corner of the room. i was worried he was gonna kill in my so i had to think fast! i slowly got and tried to find an object, a weapon, to knock him out. i found a long pipe i could use and it had to do, i snuck up on him slowly and quietly towards the strange man, but suddenly the floor made a creeking noise and the man turned around in suprise so i made a quick move and charged at him. "DIE KILLER!!!!" Ch: "GAH..." i wacked the pipe right in his face leaving a bruse on his left cheeck. Ch: "AAAAHHHH WHAT HELL?!?!" "oh shit IM SORRY i....i thought....you...you-" Ch: "AHH what is wrong with you?" " i-im sorry i thought you were a killer!" Ch:" a killer? HELL NO!" "who....who are you?" Ch: "its chopper!" "Chopper?" Ch:"well....that my nickname..." "aaah makes sense" Ch: "so... whats your name?" "imm...just imm..." Ch: "oh...well seeming that were introduce would you like to find a a wat out've here? just imm" "haha funny! lets just get out've here!" as i walk out of the infirmary with chopper i start to think how carmen is.....is she okay? i guess you guys have to find out the next part! bye. Category:Blog posts